Uncharted Niley Story
by thatnileyfreak11
Summary: They Hate Each other and Have For A Long Time. What Happens When He Asks Her To act Like His Girlfriend To Get Ex-Girlfriend Back NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

As I think back to that day it changed everything i never knew that it would...  
>Me and him always hated eachother and then everything changed it was wierd you know? like a whole new beggining but of course theres always some sort of twist to these stories oh. bye the way im Miley. Miley Cyrus in this is my story..<p>"Miles wake up time for school!" My older sister Demi said I groned I was never a morning person "Im up" I Say getting up about to get in the shower after picking my clothes "Seems like someones cranky" she smiles Demi always knows how to make mornings fun "Shut up Demi " I walk then go to the shower.<p>

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"MILES!" My bestfriend Emily Called while i was at my locker "Hey Em" "Guess What!" She had this huge goffy smile so i smiled and asked "What?" "Joe invited me to his party n said i could invite you" I laughed and I mean really hard "Whats So Funny?"  
>"Me at a JONAS party Em you know me and nick hate eachother" "Okay maybe you two hate eachother but come on ITS A PARTY!" I Sighed "I Cant Em go alone"<br>Then She did it that stupid puppy dog face "FINE!" She yet smiled agian and said thanks "Lets get this clear i am not going anywhere near that monster" And Then Thats When i heard him that annoying yet cute voice "Hope you werent talking about me Cyrus" 'And If I Was Jonas?'  
>"Id Be Flattered I mean thiers not so much beautiful monsters in the world and i happen to be one" He Smiled i couldnt stand him or his girlfriend they both seemed as if they hated me and I never knew why since the rest of Nicks family liked me inculding Nicks popular brother and my sister Demis Crush Joe. "Dont flatter youself Nicholas" I GLARE at him as he said " Never have to you do it for me DESTINY" He smirks knowing he won and walks away. I knew Nick since we were little kids so he knew everything about me things i didnt even know about myself. Yet.<p>

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Is Joe Going?" Thats the first thing that poped outta Demis mouth when i told her about the party "Its his party so im guessing so" She smiles huge she always had a huge crush on Joe but Joe being Joe he never noticed "Can I come PLEASE!" Since it was a party Joe might get wasted then go home with a random girl and Demi would have to watch him leave but knowing Demi She wasnt giving up so finally I gave up "Sure" I Said It and soon regreted it since i knew she would be hurt but then maybe Joe Wouldnt do that.. i guess well have to find out...

Questions...

Person So Far Do You Think Nick Hates Miley?  
>Do You Think Will Happen At The Party?<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

As I think back to where we started...Its kinda wierd where we are now ...

When we got at the party music was blaring LOUDLY iI Mean Man were they tryna blow out our eardrums?  
>"Look who it is Nicky the farm girl" That voice that annoying,desprete,snobby,I could go on but it only belonged to one .Selena was Nicks Girlfriend and one of the people i dont fancy much."Selena" i say in a snobby voice "who invited you?" "I did" Joe said coming out of nowhere "Why? Your brother doesnt like her" "Well I do and i dont like YOU but YOUR HERE right" "JOE!" Nick Said "I dont like her its better for her to know now then for her to think i do" at this point Me,Demi,and Emily Where Cryong of Laughter While Selena Just Cried "Nicky Say Something" "Hes my brother if he doesnt like you he doesnt like you babe" "Stick Up For Me Nicholas!" Thats When He Snaped "DONT CALL ME NICHOLAS!" and thats when she cracked "ITS OVER!" and With that she was Stomped away even though i dont like him I felt bad so i went after him<p>

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxo

"Nick?" I said softly "What do you want to rub it in my face make fun of me WHAT! Miley?"  
>"I came to see if you were okay but whatever thats what i get for being nice to you"<br>Nicks Pov

Something told me to go after her but i couldnt i hated her she broke me and i hate her for it, I know i can be a jerk but can you blame me? i dont know whats going on anymore but Miley is making these feelings come i cant help but love it

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"UGHGHGG" He Has to be so mean i did was see if he was okay then I saw Demi crying GREAT JOE JUSTT GREAT! "Dems Whats Wrong?" "Joe Told Me He Had To Go Somewhere and he hasnt been back yet"  
>"How long did he say that?" "5o Minitues Ago" Then He came "Dem Are you...Crying?" "Im Fine"<br>"Sorry i took long Nick needed to tell me sumting" "Its cool" Nick had to tell him something? I hope this has nothing to do with me

Questions...

do you think of Nicks feelings? You notice Something About Nick Being Called NICHOLAS by selena (HINT LOOK AT HOW HE ACTED WHEN MILEY CALLED HIM NICHOLAS IN CHAPTER 1)  
>or Jemily?<p>


	3. Chapter 3

First Thing I Wanna Say I Am VERY Happy That TheMsBrandy1 Added Me To Her Favorite Stories She Is An Amazing Writer So Thank You... NOW TO THE STORY :)

Its been two weeks and Nick hasnt talked to me since the even to make fun of being distant.. Not that i care.

"I dont think he wants to talk" Demi said but she wasnt talking about Nick BUT she was talking about Joe. "Why do you say that?" "Hes been distant and everytime i call he says sorry busy and hangs up!" "So I was thinking.."  
>Demi continues but i cut her off "NO! Dem everytime you say that we wined up doing something stupid"<br>"Please Miles just hear me out PLEASEEEE?" UGH I cracked..

So since I cracked here I am about to go inside to talk to Nick since Demi wants to see Joe "Ring the bell Miles" "FINE!" DING DONG "GO GET THE DOOR NICHOLAS!" "DONT CALL ME THAT!" He opens the door and then slams it close when he seems its me "Well that went well" I said "Lets go" We were about to walk away when Joe opened the door "Miles! Demi! Come in!" Just Great Joe Jusssst Great!

Nicks room was...Pretty and big and musical "So what do you want now?" "Im sorry I try to be nice to you and you say what do I want Whatever Nick!" " Miley I need a favor"

Demis POV "So Joe...?" "How you been Dem?" "Fine but youve been distant."Yea about that its just ive been thinking and I..  
>Nevermind" "Comeon you know you can tell me anything" "Okay well I think I love you"<p>

Mileys POV "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" "Please Miley just for a few days" "YOU want ME to ACT like YOUR GIRLFRIEND to get Selena Back?"  
>"Yea but Only for a few days please?" As much as i dont like him im trying to be nice..im doing this to be nice right?<br>"Fine" He Smiles "Lets Start Today"

Demis POV "You what?" "I think i love you" "AND THATS WHY YOUVE BEEN DISTANT! YOUVE BEEN ADVOIDING ME JOE!" "Why are you screaming?"  
>"Because all that time it hurted I i thought you hated me" I started to cry "I could never hate you Dem" And Then He Kissed Me...<p> 


	4. PLEASE READ

Please READ

I Dont Get alot of Reviews for this story i might cancel it :( i like it so far but i dont think i should contiune if no one really reads it...

p.s i got a new story out that may get canceled to though ...  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 4

So Im NOT Cancling The Story Thank You To All The People Who Reviwed And Told Me To Continue 3 Heres The Story...

I wake up to my phone ringing I look at the time 7:40 AM

"Hello?"  
>"Miley?"<br>"Yes whose this?"  
>"Nick"<br>"Why are you calling so early?"  
>"I just wanted to thank you for aggreing to this"<br>"No Problem"  
>"So um ... you wanna hang out?"<p>

For some reason i smile..

"Sure I'd love too see you at school"  
>"Yeah see you"<p>

"Hey Miley"

I turned around to see Nick

"Um hey?"  
>"This is wierd huh?"<br>"Yeah your talking to me in school"  
>"I always talk to you in school"<br>"Yeah sure..."  
>"Hey but were cool now right?"<p>

I smile

"Yeah but here comes voldemort"

Nick laughs his laugh is beautiful...

"Nicky"  
>Just great Selena comes and ruins EVERYTHING!<p>

"Yeah?"  
>"I missed you"<br>"I want you to meet my girlfriend"  
>"WHO!"<p>

He puts his arm around me and My heart skips a beat..Wait what am i saying its just the erge to vomit

"Miley"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Miley is my girlfriend"  
>"No shes not dont say that Nicky its not nice to lie"<br>"Im not lying Sel"

With that Selena stomped away

"Good job Miles"  
>"Yeah you welcome"<p>

I Walked away for some reason i feel..I dont kno

Nicks PoV

Well that was interesting. I dont get why Miley walked away so fast maybe she didnt wanna be late for class...

Mileys POV

"Hey Miley"

Deja Vu?

"Hey"  
>"You ready?"<br>"For?"  
>"To Hang"<br>"Riight.. Lets Go"

Twenty Minitues Later...

"Where are we going"  
>"Relax please"<br>"Fine"

He stopped the car

"Were here"  
>"The beach?"<br>"You dont like it?"  
>"No I love it lets go!"<p>

We got the car and started to walked then out of no where Nick picked me up

"Put me down Nicholas!"  
>"No please just let me carry you"<br>"Okay"

I couldnt help but smile

1 hour and 22 water fights later...

We were down in the sand looking at the stars

"Hey Miley?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Im sorry"

I stood up

"For what?

He stood up

"For This"

Next thing i knew his lips meet mine...


	6. Chapter 5

Demis POV

"Your beautiful you know that right?" "Aw Joe" '  
>"Demi I wanted to ask you this for a long time so would you.."<br>"YES!"  
>"Really? Ill pick you up at 8:00"<br>Ugh he asked me on a date well atleast I think I didnt let him finish "Kool"  
>I try to smile..<p>

Mileys POV

He pulls away "Um sorry" "Its kool so when are gonna get Selena back?"  
>I really didnt care i wanted him to say I dont wanna get her back anymore "In two weeks I wanna make her fight" "Oh I think we should get home"<br>"Okay let me carry you" "No I can walk" I push pass him and walk towards the car I didnt wanna seem hurtful but i couldnt help it. I look back and Nick is catching up to me then he grabs my arm "Miley wait whats wrong"  
>I pull away and wait for him to open his car door and when he does I step in and so does he. "Look if this is about the kiss.." "Just drive" and he listened and drived<p>

Twenty Mintues Later

I open the door of his car and slam it closed I walk in my house go to my room and then look out my windom I could have sworn I saw nick banging his head against his steering wheel and then driving away...

The next day Iam awoken by my bestfriend Emily "So Miley tell me about your date!" "It was great and then he kissed me and I flipped out" "Why?" "I dont know its just that this is a pretend relationship" " I dont know Miles you sure you didnt overreact?" "I think i did Em"

"KNOCK KNOCK"

I heard his voice but why was he here? "Comein" "Miley We need to talk..."


	7. Chapter 6

"Thats my cue to go" Said Em "Ill see you later Miles" When Em left it was just me and Nick " Look Miles I dont know why you left yesterday and I dont know what I did but im sorry" "Nick dont be sorry I overreacted" He gets so close to me I feel his breath He whispers while looking in my eyes "Was this whole thing about the kiss?" I look back in his choclate brown eyes and say "No" a simple answer wit a even bigger question to be answerd. "So why were you mad?" "Because..."I look away from his eyes afraid my lies can be seen "I didnt feel well" "Miles I knew you for 7 years you just cant lie and get away with it" "Nick Im serious" I could tell he gave up but then he did something that changed how i felt about him he kissed me,pulled away,and the looked in my eyes and said "Did you feel anything?" "And if I did?" "Then its working" "Whats working?" "Nothing" He took his eyes off of me and smiled I thought about asking about Selena and why was he acting like this when it was all pretend but this moment was to beautiful to ruin I couldnt ask..not yet..not now. "Remember when we were small and we use to play husband and wife" he said "Yea" I smiled at the memory things were so easier back then when you were younger...Loved seem so easier. He smirked and said"Remember when you told me you loved me?" "Yea so?" His face turned serious "Did you mean it?" "Maybe back then wen we were younger but things change..people change" "People like me?" "Nick I use to love you but i dont anymore" LIES all lies maybe I have 20% love stuck inside my heart for him but most of it went away "What if I told you I still loved you" "Nick.. please stop talking" "What if I told you I feel In love with you from the time you stole my cookie in Pre-k" The subject was getting confusing what about Selena the bet and the whole pretend thing I had to bring it up "What about the whole fake girlfriend thing..what about Selena?"  
>"Ill tell you if you tel me why you ran off yesterday" "It was because I was hurt" "Why?" "Because we kissed then you say your gonna wait a week to get selena back"<br>"I was untill I felt the spark between us when we kissed and all the flashbacks came back.. I Love You Miley" I Was specchless he said he loved me and he didnt want Selena he wanted me "Just say you love me to" "I Love you Nick" He Smiles "So lets dfo this forreal would you be my girlfriend?" "Yes"

To Be Continued...

A.N I Wanted To End On A Good Note If Its Confusing Nick Realizes He Loves Miley So He Goes To Tell Her Forget About The Bet And Blah Blah Blah 3 Hope You Enjoyed Next Chapter Will Be Out Soon :) 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry I Took So Long But Here It Is :) PLEASE Answer The Question That Are At The Bottom Of The Chapter :)

Continued...

Nicks Pov The next day of school went by slowly and it didnt help that everywhere I turned Selena was glaring at me. I never ment to hurt Selena but my love for Miley was to strong.  
>"Nick I hate that the people are staring" Said Miley Since yesterday i held her hand all the time never wanting to let go and since the football captin was dating the school "loser" it was all eyes on Miley "IS THERE A REASON MY GIRLFRIEND IS BEING STARED AT LIKE THAT!" I yell at all the kids who were staring "Nick its fine you dont have to yell"<br>"Are you sure?" "Yeah" She smiles that beautiful smile "You have to go to practice so ill see you later" "Bye beautiful" I kiss her and walk away

Mileys P.o.v

Things were going great with Nick we were happy,in love,and most important we were together and thats all i wanted "Hey Miles" I turn around to see the girl that makes my day "Hey Dems" "Soo I heard you and Nicholas were together" "Yeah" I Smile i still couldnt believe it "Yeah I was gonna tell you and let it be a surprise but i guess the school beat me to it" She laughs then Joe comes over and hugs he TIGHT "Joe Get off!" "Your Gonna be my stepsister!" "Yes Joe maybe but not now" The Bell Rang meaning it was time for next period we all said our goodbyes and a few seconds later Joe and Demi were walking off together hand and handd there adorable...

Later That Day.. (Sorry To Skip)

Nicks P.o.v

Me and Miley were on the beach we call it our spot maybe because of the memory we had on thier plus it both of fsvorite place. As I look at Miley I see beauty.  
>How did I get so lucky to have a girl with the full package? Someone who could deal with my ways and loves me for me. "Nick?" "Yes Mi?" "Why are you staring at me like that?" "Because your beautiful" She smiles I love her smile and the way her eyes sparkle in the light "Mi Come here" "Okay" When She moves over to where I am I look in her eyes "Dont move" "why?" "Im trying to save the features of your face in my mind" "Okay" I Leaned in and Kissed her her lips are so soft and beautiful After a couple of seconds it turned to making out and the only clothing Miley and I had on Were are undergarments and I was on top of her looking into those beautiful eyes "Nick?" "Yes beautiful" "Make love to me" "Are you sure?" "Yes"<p>

5 Days Later

Mileys P.O.V

Im scared to tell Nick what I just found out maybe making love wasnt the best idea now I have to go threw this. Im Scared of His reaction just because we had sex "Hey Miley what you needed to talk to me about?" I invited him inside my home sat him down and got him ready for the news still scared of his reaction "Nick Im Pr..."

To Be Continued..

Questions 1. Favorite Part?  
>Person Should The Namne of My JemiNiley Story Be?  
>You Have Any Questions For Me? <p>


	9. Chapter 8

Please Watch My Bestfriend Sisters Video Her Youtube Is TheDenajahmccowen Thanx

Continued...

Mileys P.O.V

"Nick im promising my mother id take care of my grandmother in Nashville" "What does that mean Mi?" "That im going to Nashville" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world "What?" Nick said madly i felt bad seeing that me did just make love..I tried to make things seem better by saying "But its not to st.." Before i could continue Nick cutt me off "Whatever Miley I dont care" With that he walked away he left me with my thoughts and for me to continue wat i was going to say "But its not to stay..."

Later That Day With Miley

I explained everything to Demi after Nick left and I had finished crying "Im not gonna stay you know that Dems" "Want me to talk to him?" "Yeah but now is not a good time plus I need you now" Demi hugged me sometimes I think she has the powers to make everything okay...

With Nick (Nicks POV)

Why did she have to leave and be so caring? We just made love and now shes leaving its not fair and now here I am throwing things around and crying I turn around to find Joe standing there "Dude why is Miley crying?" "Miley! Who cares? How about how I feel shes leaving to Nashville!" "Calm down its just for.." "NO Joe get out!" "Nick please let her explain!" "EXPLAIN WHAT THAT SHES LEAVING ME! NO I DONT CARE NOW OUT!" "Whatever!" With That Joe Left

The Next Day... (Demis POV)

Me And Miley were at the gate waiting to see if Nick was coming its been a hour so I guess not "Mi he's not coming" "I know tell him I love him" "I will bye" I hugged Miley and watched as she left I would go take care of grandma but Miley wanted to and she was always closer with her. But on the behalf of my broken hearted sister im calling Nicholas "Hello?" He answerd he sounded drunk "Are you drunk?" "No" He was lying he started laughing he never knew how to lie "Just to let you know Miley just left and she wants you to know she loves you" "Nickyy come back to bed" It was another voice not a unfamilar but i knew it it was Selena "Look Demi I gotta go" "Your cheating on my sister with Selena and she just left your such a jerk!" The phone went dead

Nicks POV "CRAP Miley left and I didnt get to say goodbye" "Nicky dont worry about her" "SHES THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" "Comeon Nicky" Selena kisses me its not like Mileys Selena kisses were cold "Does that make you feel better" "Yes" Lies "I love you Nicky "  
>"I love you too Miley"<p>

Questions part?  
>favorite part?<br>person?  
>you mad Miley wasnt Prego?<br>should the name of my jemi/niley story be?


End file.
